


Cream

by bobcat17



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:05:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobcat17/pseuds/bobcat17
Summary: Deniss 和 Stephane 在廚房調情的小鬧劇





	Cream

**Author's Note:**

> *第一次寫有情色段子的RPF,請多指教

廚房充斥著電動打蛋器運轉的隆隆聲，在白色奶油中劃出一道道規律的弧線。這天 Deniss 要做的奶油蛋糕，目前已準備進入裝飾的階段。他用長刀將烤好的蛋糕一分為二，待打發好的奶油塗上當夾心。這時 Stephane 剛好從廚房門口走了進來。

「Deniss，你在做什麼口味的蛋糕？」  
「奶油蛋糕，這是我特製的低卡口味。」Deniss 一臉得意的樣子。  
  
甜點大廚由於太過專心，沒注意到他臉上黏了一小坨白色奶油。Stephane 見狀便抬起了 Deniss 的臉蛋，用手指輕柔的擦拭。指尖與肌膚的觸摸，像羽毛一次又一次的騷弄著 Deniss 興奮的神經，讓 Deniss 有股衝動想對 Stephane 做點親密的惡作劇。

他伸出舌頭往滑動的手指舔了一下。

Stephane 的手指突然像觸電般彈了起來，肩膀也微微的聳起。起初他有被 Deniss 的舉動嚇到，但他不打算停下來，手指繼續的撫弄他的臉，甚至狡猾的移到唇邊，試探性的等候下一次的挑逗。  
Deniss 見 Stephane 沒有太大的反應，再次的從雙唇伸出舌頭直接輕舔他整支手指，從粗硬的指甲、突起的關節、到起伏的指肉靈活的來回移動。Stephane 的手被 Deniss 慾求的口吸引著，上癮似的將整根手指深入，享受著被他的唾液和口腔包覆的快感。  
殘餘的奶油混雜著指頭的體味，甜與鹹的交和進入了 Deniss 的味蕾。男人的指頭探索似的在他口中的山谷間穿梭，一會兒在他粉紅色的唇邊滑動，一會兒玩弄他滑嫩的舌頭。Deniss 抓住了 Stephane 的手，閉上了眼睛想感受最清晰的觸感，每一次的深沈都讓他的呼吸漸漸急促起來。他就像隻未斷奶的乳貓，從男人的指頭中吸吮著他看不見的奶水。因為他想被 Stephane 需要，也是如此需要 Stephane。

Stephane 看著 Deniss 沉醉的神情，悄悄的點燃他體內的欲望，喉部不自覺發出了低沈的呻吟。男孩迷濛的眼神和濕漉漉的雙唇進一步的誘惑著他，有如剛成熟的果實，如此的嬌豔欲滴，散發著迷人獨特的香氣。他還想要更多，想要將這新鮮、發紅的果肉親手掰開，流出甘甜的汁液，做為第一個饕客來品嚐他。Stephane 從 Deniss 口中抽出濕潤的手指，微張的嘴只空了幾秒，立刻就被他的唇給填滿。Deniss 一開始只是被動的讓男人去推開那扇大門，任由他去恣意逗弄，後來很快的他也學會怎麼去滿足對方。此時彼此的唇已被對方侵占，放肆的在激烈的浪花中徜徉，享受著最放蕩的快樂。

道德的底線像拆封的包裝一層層的褪去，身分的矜持早已如臉上的奶油消失無蹤。鏡頭前他們只能扮演一對像朋友的師生，鏡頭後他們怎樣火熱誰也管不著。Stephane 褲檔的分身已悄悄抬起，他忍不住用另一支手攬往 Deniss 的腰，將他的下腹貼近自己；Deniss 的分身禁不起這熱情的攻勢，也用他活力的姿態向另一端打交道。

「哼...嗯.....」

打蛋器的隆隆聲持續作響，伴隨著男人與男孩間炙熱的親吻聲和喘息聲。兩人的眼裡只有彼此，已顧不得他們是什麼身分，也顧不得那塊未完成的蛋糕。  
說是遲那時快，兩人一個激烈的擁抱，一不小心把台上的蛋糕撞翻在地板上。

「Steph.....嗯唔...蛋...」Deniss 口齒不清的吐出模糊字句。  
「哼..嗯...嗯?」Stephane 皺起眉頭想聽清楚 Deniss 說的話。  
「嗯...蛋...蛋糕」

Stephane 這才停下手邊的動作，立刻推開了 Deniss 的身體。兩人睜大了眼睛望向地上狼狽的半成品，還有激情後彼此狼狽的模樣。  
結果不管是奶油蛋糕還是甜美的交歡哪一樣都沒完成。

「完蛋了...我的蛋糕...」Deniss 一臉哭笑不得的表情，哀怨地說。  
「對不起，Deniss。」Stephane 為他的衝動感到抱歉。他拍了拍 Deniss 的肩，用著愧疚的表情說：「等會我再和你一起完成。」  
「Stephane，你...你說完成哪一個？」Deniss 脹紅著臉，害羞的看向 Stephane。  
「當然是先完成這個...你準備要做的奶油蛋糕。」Stephane 賊賊的笑著回應，心想：「這孩子真的被我教壞了。」  
「不過，你之後想要的話。」Stephane 撥了撥 Deniss 被汗水沾濕的瀏海，往他發熱的臉頰親了一下。  
「我們可以繼續。」  
  
  
-END-  



End file.
